I Wanna Hold Your Hand
by Her Name Is Erika
Summary: I feel so close to you right now. / Or, in which Billy enjoys Victoria's kissing and making up, and then ponders the things he'll miss while in Los Angeles. [BillyVictoria]


**I Wanna Hold Your Hand**  
**show:** Young & the Restless  
**central character(s):** Billy Abbott, Victoria Newman Abbott, with a little Delia & Johnny Abbott on the side.  
**summary: **I feel so close to you right now. / Or, in which Billy enjoys Victoria's kissing and making up, and then ponders the things he'll miss while in Los Angeles.  
**notes:** Well, once again, there's an abysmal decrease of Billy and Victoria on my television. That's not right. It's just not. I like Chelsea/Adam together – I ship them but they're…engaged? It was a beautiful moment, but, yeah. That's a WTF moment, I'd rather not talk about. Instead, I shall create Villy awesomeness, instead. Oh, and I have it in my head that Victoria likes to whisper dirty seductive things to Billy while having sexy time in foreign languages. LOL. What has this couple done to me?  
**disclaimer:** uh, no – not really. Title comes from the Beatles song.

* * *

Under the lights of a blinking baby monitor that signals a quiet baby, Billy thinks he might like the way his wife apologizes.

They're mature this time and it's all water under the bridge. Billy likes to think they're experts in the art of Make Up Sex. Any type of sex with the woman he loves will do – but he likes the kind where it's just them and the whole world is left outside.

Victoria can choose this method of apology and he will be happy to oblige. SharonGate is nothing but a conquest in his really bad and essentially messed up past and well, forgotten.

Billy doesn't like to talk unless Victoria nibbles on his ear and whispers really nasty things in a foreign language. He doesn't understand a lick of Italian and with the really sexy way she's saying it, it's all hot to his ears anyway.

He kisses her, hands gently interwoven in her dark tresses. He peels away the dark red lace of her lingerie and runs a hand over that soft curve in her hip and stops at the small of her back, where she brands his name into her skin in a pretty tattoo. She arches into him as Billy presses a kiss to her bare shoulder and trails up to her collarbone.

Victoria kisses him like she misses him already.

Billy kisses her back with just as fast with the same degree of wanting and need, because he'll miss her just as much.

.

"Hmm," Victoria sighs with a satisfactory smile. Billy plays with their intertwining fingers, presses a kiss in her hair. "I'm really glad we did this. I'm always happy when I'm with you, like this."

"Yeah," Billy replies, and smirks, good-naturedly. "Me too."

Victoria glances at him through blue bedroom eyes and soft smile that settles on her make-up free face. God, Billy thinks as he gazes back at her, she's freaking hot.

"I love you," Victoria whispers.

"I love you, too."

Best Apology, Pre-Los Angeles Sex Ever.

* * *

Seventeen minutes later, there's a cry from the baby monitor.

Victoria groans and laughs with sleep laced in her voice, "Our son needs attention."

"You sleep," Billy volunteers, and slips out of bed but not before kissing her on the temple, as she curls back up and falls back into sleep. "I'll get him."

Billy beats Victoria to the punch and gets up, still bleary eyed from nearly falling asleep. He's going to need it so he can makes some calls, swing by the office and what's happening – that he'll put his bud, George, in charge of the magazine. He thinks of Phyllis somewhere in there, but yeah, Billy's not ready for that and frankly, she's already good – actually, sort of great – at doing the whole Editor-in-Chief thing.

That, and partly because Billy doesn't even want to picture Phyllis when he temporarily (note: emphasis on _temporarily_) leaves the magazine in her hands. It's more of Phyllis being drunk of power that has Billy cringing on the inside. So, George is reliable, drama-free, a good friend and relatively Ordinary enough to take Billy's place temporarily at Restless Style.

Billy sleepily resolves to call Jack. And tell Ashley, too. He may Skype with Traci when in LA.

Before he goes though, he has to call Chloe so he could see his daughter and have another one of those really nice _Daddy & Dee_ (because it's always going to be Daddy & Dee Dee forever) talks. It's just so that Billy could tell her all about LA and how we has to go there because it's for his job. So, he can make money and buy all those pretty things and take care of her; he'll take care of her forever. But Billy will tell her that Dee Dee can call and video chat with him all the time. And he'll miss her and Johnny like crazy.

It's worth Johnny spitting up on his shirt after a feeding, or collecting all of the pretty sea shells in the world for Delia.

Anything is worth it for his family.

* * *

In the early morning, a Genoa City sunrise is underway.

It illuminates the sky in orange, pink, purples with hints of blue on the outside.

Johnny is fed, changed and sleeping peacefully probably having little baby dreams. Over the baby monitor that blinks green (he's all right; everything's sort of perfect right now), the only sound heard is Johnny's little rhythmic breaths.

He's happy and healthy and that's all Billy could ever want for the son he loves Delia. Billy is surprised at the depth of it and how much he could love this baby – this innocent baby made from the worst of situations.

.

Here's a secret he doesn't tell anyone because it's too dark: in Myanmar, when Billy's in that little prison with the dirty walls and floors (they're closing in, about to swallow him whole), Billy actually prays to die by his fifth day in there because everyone in GC must think he's scum. His family must be disappointed in him. Victoria, the woman he loves and left without a goodbye, most likely hates him. And then Billy sees Delia in every part of his consciousness and can't die – his daughter, his little girl.

Billy thinks, starting to feel something close to Claustrophobia and a bit of sanity slipping away, he has a little more to live for.

(Here's something everyone knows, because he doesn't make any effort to hide it: his life is sort of great right now, and yeah, he sort of wants to live now.)

.

Keeley sleeps in the kitchen by the back door where he has his own doggy door.

The dog actually protects the baby. Billy finds it hilarious. Victoria finds it cute.

But Keeley's a good (and very smart) dog so Billy plans on getting him a nice collar when in Los Angeles.

Maybe, bright red, so Keeley will be the most stylin' dog at the dog park.

He has a girlfriend, sort of – the Babcock's collie, Ruby, four houses down – anyway.

Yeah, Billy's getting a new collar for the dog, he resolves in his sleep and rolls over on his side until warm morning sunshine hits his face and it's a new day.

.

Billy lies on his back and opens his blue eyes to meet the ceiling of the master bedroom.

Victoria stirs and wakes a little after him. She whispers a good morning and presses her lips against his cheek, lets her arm fall lazily across his mid-section. She breathes deeply as she rests her head against his chest.

Victoria slightly intertwines her leg with his and Billy likes – no, loves – waking up likes this and almost wishes the world would stop moving for a little bit. But the Earth doesn't stop spinning because Billy Abbott is seriously, and madly in love with his wife. He selfishly prays it would.

"I'm gonna miss this while you're in LA. And I'm going to miss you."

Billy smiles down at his wife. Pulls her close.

"Feeling's mutual, baby."

* * *

(And then Johnny cries over the baby monitor and Billy will miss that sound, too.)

* * *

**A/N: Okay, there it is. A little something before I leave for my vacation soon.**

**I have an idea of Billy seeing a therapist as his process of dealing with what happened in Myanmar, but it's kind of up in the air. Sometimes, Victoria comes to the sessions with him, but he usually goes alone. And then there's another thing I'm developing with Chelsea – a character study of sorts. I hope to write that out before I leave. Oh, I will write a quick Keeley-centric oneshot too, aptly titled The Misadventures of Keeley Abbott. It'll be funny and charming. I've actually already started and it's not going to be that long.**

**And if you would be so kind, please leave feedback on my other stories as well. **

**Well, there's my newest Villy brainchild. **

**I hope you all enjoy and as always feedback would be greatly appreciated.**

**...and OMG, I'm totally on the AbbyCarmine ship. Haven't been this excited since Villy foreplay way back in '09!**

**-Erika**


End file.
